If you believe
by Mizuki Rae Sichi
Summary: Eren Jaeger adalah pemuda yang sangat malang. Dirinya yang berjenis kelamin sebagai laki-laki dipaksa oleh orangtuanya untuk menjadi seorang perempuan. Sudah berulangkali dirinya berusaha menolak, namun berbagai siksaan dan tekanan malah memukul mundur nyalinya. Akankah Eren akan terus tetap bertahan?


Title : If You Believe

Pairing : RivaEren

Rating : T+

Disclaimer : Shingeki no Kyojin by Hajime Isayama

Summary : Eren Jaeger adalah pemuda yang sangat malang. Dirinya yang berjenis kelamin sebagai laki-laki dipaksa oleh orangtuanya untuk menjadi seorang perempuan. Sudah berulangkali dirinya berusaha menolak, namun berbagai siksaan dan tekanan malah memukul mundur nyalinya. Akankah Eren akan terus tetap bertahan?

Genre : Hurt — Romanche

ONESHOT

Warning : Berisi unsur **Shounen-ai** #tentusaja# ada sedikit unsur ecchi, gaje, AU, yaoi, Typo (maybe?), abal, dll.

**Tidak suka? Jangan gubris macem-macem** ^_^

* * *

AKU melihat Ayah dan Ibu merantaiku di sebuah kasur yang biasanya berada di ruang praktek Ayahku—profesi Ayahku adalah seorang dokter bedah. Tanganku berusaha untuk memberontak, namun rantai itu terlampau kencang dan mencekik pergelangan tanganku. Mata hijau lautku beralih menuju Ayah yang berada di hadapanku sedang mempersiapkan jarum suntik. _Tunggu… Jarum suntik?!_

"Ayah! Itu untuk apa? Kita hanya sedang bermain 'kan?" oke, mungkin itu hanya sebuah pertanyaan bocah umur lima tahun yang bodoh.

"Eren sayang, mulai sekarang kau tidak akan pernah mengalami semua penderitaan ini." Gumam Ibu sangat ambigu.

"Apa maksud Ibu?" tanyaku sedikit bergetar ketakutan mengingat Ayah semakin mendekatiku dengan jarum suntik di tangannya, "Ayah? Itu untuk apa?" tubuhku mencoba beringsut mundur, namun tidak bisa karena punggungku sudah mencium tembok dengan mesra.

"Tenang, sayang. Ini cuma sakit sedikit. Ayah berjanji."

Detik berikutnya aku merasakan sebuah benda yang sangat lancip dan terbuat dari semacam besi menusuk permukaan kulitku. Dapat kurasakan ada cairan yang keluar dari dalamnya dan berpindah menuju tubuhku. Semakin lama pandanganku menggelap dan telingaku berdenging ngilu. Mataku pun serasa sangat berat—bagai ada ribuan batu besar di kelopak mataku. Hal terakhir yang kulihat hanyalah Ayah memegang sebuah pisau bedah, sementara Ibu memegangi beberapa peralatan bedah.

.

.

.

"Eren!"

Mataku terbuka mendengar seseorang memanggil namaku. Aku mencari sumber suara yang kuduga berada tepat di sebelahku.

"Mikasa?" aku bangkit dari tidur siangku di bawah pohon sakura ini. Ah, mimpi burukku tentang sepuluh tahun yang lalu kembali terulang—bagai kaset kusut yang selalu menghantuiku.

"Maaf mengganggu tidur siangmu. Tapi aku menduga kau belum sarapan 'kan?" gadis cantik berambut hitam berkilau itu mengambil sesuatu dari tas hitamnya, "Ini! Makanlah!" aku sama sekali tak menduga Mikasa memberiku sebuah roti.

"Ah, pengamatanmu selalu tepat. Aku memang belum sarapan. Tapi aku tidak sanggup menerima makan siangmu, Mikasa." Tolakku halus.

"Aku bawa dua." Gumam Mikasa Ackerman datar seperti biasa, "Cepatlah makan! Sebelum bel masuk berbunyi."

"Terima kasih," ucapku menerima roti itu dengan ragu. Aku heran dengan gadis bermata hitam nyaris keabuan ini yang selalu membuntutiku kemanapun aku pergi. _Dia seperti… ah, lupakan saja! _

Aku menggigit sebuah bagian dari roti itu lalu mengunyahnya pelan sambil memandangi bunga-bunga yang seolah tersenyum padaku.

"Kau mau minum?" tawar Mikasa menyerahkan sebuah botol air mineral padaku. Dengan ragu aku menerimanya lagi dan mengucapkan terima kasih. Dia selalu bisa membaca semua yang aku butuhkan atau aku pikirkan—aku memang ingin minum.

Aku menatap langit biru yang terhampar di bumi ini—indah sekali. Udara terasa panas, namun entah kenapa hatiku tetap dingin. Awan berarak dengan tenang ditiup angin, membuat senyumku muncul.

"Aku rasa aku akan melanjutkan sekolah ke Recon High School, Mikasa. Bagaimana denganmu?" aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari langit menuju Mikasa yang sedikit terkejut dan berpikir.

"Apa kau yakin, Eren?"

Aku mengangguk mantap dan meminum air mineral itu.

"Aku ikut denganmu!"

Tiga kata yang keluar dari bibir tipis Mikasa membuatku tersedak kaget. Aku menyemburkan air yang belum sempat mengalir ke lambungku. Dengan sedikit batuk aku menatap Mikasa, "Mengapa kau selalu ingin bersamaku?"

"Aku hanya ingin melindungimu, Eren."

.

.

.

Waktu terasa cepat berlalu. Aku yang dulu masih ingat bagaimana pertama kali menginjakan kaki ke Sekolah Menengah Pertama—begitu bingung dan takut. Dan sekarang aku mengulangnya lagi—kini aku menginjakan kaki jenjang berbalut kaos kaki panjang selutut dan sepatu pantofelku ke Sekolah Menengah Atas. Namun kini aku tidak bingung dan takut karena ada Mikasa yang selalu bersamaku.

Masa orientasi siswa sudah kulalui, kini kami bisa mengikuti pelajaran pertama dengan normal—walaupun masih butuh adaptasi yang lebih kental. Aku dan Mikasa berada dalam kelas yang sama yaitu 1-7—dan yang membuatku senang adalah kami mempunyai sahabat baru yaitu Armin Arlert. Pada awalnya aku mengira bahwa dia adalah seorang perempuan, namun melihatnya memakai celana panjang aku jadi merasa malu pada diriku sendiri.

Hari pertama sudah kulalui dengan lancar. Tak terasa mentari sudah terbenam saja, sementara aku masih sibuk di sekolah dengan semua materi yang belum sempat kucatat—aku menyesal karena selama dua jam tadi aku malah sibuk dengan buku coret-coretanku dan tidak memperhatikan guru yang sedang mengajar. Kelas terasa sangat sepi karena Mikasa harus pulang lebih dulu—ada urusan keluarga.

Aku terhenyak saat mendengar beberapa derap kaki yang menggema di lorong mendekati kelasku. Aku penasaran namun ekspresiku terlihat biasa karena aku tidak mau terlihat begitu bodoh. Kuputuskan untuk terus mencatat materi yang tertera di papan tulis, namun seketika berhenti saat aku akhirnya melihat para pemilik derap kaki yang tadi sempat membuatku penasaran.

"Oii!" sapa mereka yang kuduga adalah para siswa seniorku. Mereka dengan seenaknya memasuki kelasku dan mendekatiku dengan tatapan yang membuatku waspada.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku gugup dan aku terlonjak kaget saat salah satu dari mereka mengambil sebuah bangku dan duduk disebelahku dengan merangkul paksa pundak kecilku.

"Tidak ada. Omong-omong kau manis juga." Gumamnya dengan suara rendah lalu mendekatkan mulutnya ke kupingku, "Seksi." Detik berikutnya dapat kurasakan dia menjilat kupingku.

Aku menjerit dan berusaha untuk melarikan diri dari rangkulannya, namun siswa lain mengepungku dan melakukan pelecehan padaku. Ada yang meremas dada besarku, menciumi leherku, meraba pahaku, dan meremas bokongku. Air mataku mengalir saat mereka mencoba melepas kancing seragam sekolahku. Aku terus memberontak namun aku tak berdaya karena ada empat orang lelaki bertubuh kekar yang mengunciku. Dan aku menjerit saat kemejaku berhasil dilepas paksa. Dengan cepat aku berusaha menutupi bagian dadaku yang masih terbungkus bra, namun mereka segera mengunci kedua tanganku hingga kini aku seakan siap untuk menjadi santapan lezat mereka. Aku sudah pasrah. Hanya mampu menangis terisak. Aku terlalu lemah untuk menjadi seorang laki-laki dan terlalu menggiurkan menjadi seorang perempuan.

Namun yang membuatku kaget adalah mendadak satu per satu dari mereka jatuh terhuyun ke lantai dan pingsan. Dua siswa yang masih memegangi tanganku terlihat bergetar ketakutan entah kenapa. Dan akhirnya aku mengetahui penyebabnya.

_'Erwin Smith-_senpai_, Petra Ral-_senpai_, Aruro Bossard-_senpai_, Erd Gin-_senpai_, Gunther Schultz-_senpai_?' _aku sempat terkesima dengan pesona para seniorku dari organisasi osis ini.

Aku terkejut saat mendadak dua siswa yang masih mengunci kedua tanganku tumbang ke permukaan lantai kelasku. Seketika itupun lututku lemas dan aku hanya mampu terbengong. Untunglah Petra-_senpai_ segera mencegahku untuk ikut jatuh ke lantai. Seseorang dari belakangku menyelimuti pundakku dengan seragamku yang semula tergeletak di lantai.

"Pakailah."

Suara dingin ini. Aku merasa megenalnya. Seketika aku menoleh ke sumber suara dan dia adalah Rivaille-_senpai_—seperti dugaanku.

"Beberapa siswa di sini memang mesum. Terkadang mereka juga sering memperkosa junior yang terlihat enak di santap." Rivaille menatapku dengan tatapan tajamnya, "Dan kau, berhati-hatilah karena kau adalah salah satu dari incaran mereka."

.

.

.

Aku sangat gugup dan malu saat diantar pulang oleh Rivaille-_senpai_ menggunakan motor besarnya. Rasanya wajahku sangat panas saat tanganku harus melingkar untuk memeluk pinggangnya. Dan saat kami sudah berada di depan rumahku, aku segera turun dan menawarkannya untuk mampir. Tak kusangka dia akan menerima tawaranku.

Aku menjamunya dengan segelas jus dan sedikit kue pemberian dari tetangga. Rivaille-_senpai_ cukup lama main di sini. Namun karena ada urusan, dia akhirnya pamit juga. Aku pun bernapas lega karena jantungku berhenti berdetak kencang dan aku pun berhenti salah tingkah. _Tunggu… Jantung berdetak kencang tidak biasa? Salah tingkah? Wajah memanas? Tidak mampu bertemu pandang? Apakah ini…? Ah, sudahlah… _

.

.

.

Semenjak saat itu aku menjadi sangat akrab dengan para senior dari osis—terutama Rivaille-senpai. Bahkan karena saking akrabnya, Erwin Smith_-senpai _yang _notabene_-nya adalah ketua osis di sinimelantikku secara resmi menjadi anggota osis. Dan aku tidak mau membuat mereka kecewa—aku berusaha semaksimal mungkin dalam menjalankan tugas.

Tak terasa sekarang sudah senja. Semuanya sudah pulang kecuali aku dan Rivaille-_senpai_ yang masih di ruang osis untuk membereskan beberapa dokumen yang berantakan. Namun mendadak rencana itu gagal karena kini aku sedang dalam himpitan Rivaille-_senpai_ pada dinding. Dia… Menembakku lalu menciumku dengan lembut. Aku terpaku sejenak—tak mampu berpikir jernih.

"Aku akan melindungimu, Eren."

Mataku terbelalak saat mengingat ucapan itu sama dengan apa yang Mikasa katakan dulu. _Sebegitu lemahkah aku?_

Aku menundukan kepalaku dan menepis tangan Rivaille-_senpai_ yang mengurungku. Butuh beberapa menit bagiku untuk mengeluarkan keberanian.

"Rivaille-_senpai_," aku menghela napas, "Jika kau ingin tahu siapa sebenarnya aku, aku akan menunjukannya." Rasanya suaraku tercekat, namun aku terus memaksakan suaraku itu hingga yang keluar adalah suara yang parau nyaris membisik, "Sebenarnya aku ini seorang laki-laki."

Angin berhembus dari jendela-jendela ruangan ini.

"Bicara apa kau ini?"

Dengan tangan yang bergetar aku pun segera menurunkan rokku dan dalamannya. Dengan wajah yang pasti merah padam aku menunjukannya. Aku menunjukan jati diriku. Dapat kulihat Rivaillle-_senpai _sedikit kaget dan memandangi "milikku" terus.

"Kalau kau lelaki, mengapa kau punya buah dada?" Tanya Rivaille-_senpai_ dingin.

"Kejadian itu sangat suram dan tak sanggup untuk kuingat. Tapi karena aku sudah terlanjur memberitahumu, baiklah aku akan menceritakannya." Kuhela napas sebentar,

_**Flashback **_

_Aku terduduk dengan murung di tepi kasurku sambil meremas rok berenda yang kupakai. _Aku membenci ini! Aku tidak suka berpakaian wanita! Tapi mengapa Ayah dan Ibu sama sekali tidak mau mengerti?

_ "Eren! Apa yang kau tulis ini?!" Ibu datang mendobrak kamarku yang sangat feminin—inipun rancangan mereka. _

_ Dengan emosi aku melepas rambut palsuku dan melemparnya ke sembarang tempat sambil berteriak pada Ibuku, "Aku laki-laki, Ibu! Aku tidak mau dipaksa menjadi perempuan!" _

_ Aku tersentak saat Ibu menjambak rambut cokelat pendekku, "Kau adalah anak perempuanku, Eren! Kau anak perempuan!" sambil mendengar jeritan Ibu aku mendapat sebuah tamparan keras yang membuatku melihat kilatan dan tersentak ke belakang. _

_ Air mata ini tak dapat kubendung lagi. Aku menangis terisak sambil menunduk—takut Ibu akan semakin menjadi ketika melihatku menangis. Namun aku malah mendapat belaian lembut dari Ibu. Aku menatap Ibu dengan takut—aku sudah sering melihat ini, kadang Ibu lembut kadang kasar. _

_ "_Oh, my daughter_." Gumam Ibu lembut sambil membelai wajahku, "Jangan menangis. Nanti bedakmu luntur, sayang." Ibu menghapus air mataku lalu menciup pipiku dengan sayang, "Jadilah gadis yang baik, Eren." _

_ Tiba-tiba Ayah datang dan ikut memelukku. Namun mendadak aku merasakan sakit pada pundakku. Dan saat kulihat, Ayah sedang menusukan sebuah suntikan. Perlahan kesadaranku hilang dan mengakibatkan aku tidak mengingat apapun setelah itu—dan aku kini berada di ruangan praktek Ayah. Aku sangat takut karena sepertinya Ayah dan Ibu akan membedahku. _

_Setelah itu aku tidak mengerti apapun. Hidupku terombang-ambing. Menurut kabar yang beredar, Ayah dan Ibuku dihukum mati karena telah melakukan sebuah kasus tercela dan juga melakukan kekerasan pada anak—yaitu aku. Banyak orang yang berkata bahwa orangtuaku gila karena kemiskinan mendadak kami. Mereka pun belum sempat menyelesaikan operasi pertukaran jenis kelaminku—yang mengakibatkan ketidak logisan tubuhku. Aku memiliki wajah cantik sempurna, dada besar, kulit putih mulus, bokong padat yang naik, dan rambut panjang indah. Namun alat kelaminku masih dengan alat kelamin pria. Aku bingung harus berdadan lelaki atau perempuan. Pada akhirnya aku diangkat oleh sebuah keluarga kecil sebagai seorang perempuan. _

_**End of Flasback**_

"Terkadang aku pun ingin menjadi seorang laki-laki gagah yang berani dan kuat." Gumamku sambil meremas rok pendek hitamku, "Aku ingin bebas. Aku ingin bermain olahraga pria, ikut beladiri keras, ikut dalam komunitas pecinta otomotif, mempunyai band rock metal yang keren, berdandan sederhana yang hanya mengenakan kaos oblong atau jaket, celana, dan jam tangan keren."

"Kenapa kau tidak mencobanya?" tanggap Rivaille.

"Aku terlalu takut untuk menghadapi duniaku sendiri. Menatap matahari terik pun aku takut," aku tertawa garing.

"Eren. Apa kau ingin melakukan semua itu? Maksudku menjadi seorang lelaki sejati?"

"Iya." Jawabku mantap.

"Menurutku tidak peduli kau menjadi begini, kau tetaplah kau." Dia menatapku, "Eren, aku mencintaimu tidak dari fisikmu. Walau kau cantik dan seksi, aku hanya melihatmu dari hatimu." Tangannya membelai pipiku halus, "Percayalah padaku, Eren."

Mataku mengerjap heran. Selama ini aku juga merasakan hal yang sama, "Tapi kita kan sesame lelaki?"

"Cinta itu tidak memandang _gender_, Eren. Selama kau nyaman, kenapa tidak?"

Dengan wajah merah padam aku mengangguk dan menyetujuinya untuk bisa melindungiku. Detik berikutnya aku mendapatkan ciuman lembut yang sebentar.

"Aku akan berusaha mewujudkan impianmu itu, Eren."

Tanpa kami ketahui, Mikasa sedang tertunduk murung di balik pintu. Tangannya mengepal kuat menahan gemetar sakit hati, "Sudah kuduga kalau kau itu seorang lelaki, Eren! Tapi aku terlambat!"

Kasihan Mikasa.

SELESAI

* * *

Wao! Akhirnya kelar ini fict nyam nyam nyam ^o^) #ngomong sambil makan mendoan XD

Ano… mungkin bagian waktu Eren ditampar Ibunya sedikit terinspirasi dari film Insidious Chapter 2 ^_^V abis author suka bagian itu—walaupun kasihan T_T

Review donk ^_^ kasihan tuh Eren pengin dapet review atas aktingnya di sini yang udah mat-matian mau membunuh author pake senjata 3D Manuver XD

Mohon bantuannya ^o^)


End file.
